30 días Lukadrien
by D-Noire
Summary: Serie de One-shots que participan en "Junio, el mes Lukadrien"
1. Bote

Adrien se encontraba algo confundido, puesto que algo un tanto... extraño había sucedido.

Normalmente Adrien era un chico algo solitario. Más que nada, hablaba con Nino, que era su mejor amigo.

Pero, después de conocer a Luka, ambos se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Ambos jóvenes eran cercanos, ambos se llevaban bien y en ocasiones compartían correos o se veía en el colegio. Nada más.

Aquél fin de semana Adrien había salido de casa. Tenía una sesión fotográfica, y como había terminado un poco más temprano de lo previsto contaba con algunas horas libres. Así que decidió ir a pasear por la ciudad.

De tanto caminar, llegó cerca del río. Recordó el día de la presentación musical en el barco, cuando la madre de Juleka y Luka había resultado akumatizada.

Rió al recordar toda esa batalla, había sido una locura, pero al mismo tiempo había sido muy divertido. Aunque hay que admitir que toda esa aventura fue un tanto peligrosa, considerando que ella fue capaz de amarrar a todos, de tirar cañones y de escapar de la policía. ¡Había sido como estar en una película! Una aventura impresionante.

—¡Adrien!

Él rubio se dio la vuelta al sentir que lo llamaban. Se encontró con Luka.

—Hola, Luka. ¿Cómo estás?

Luka se acercó, ambos chocaron los puños.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? La verdad me sorprende verte por aquí, normalmente nadie pasea por éstos lugares.

Adrien observó su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, parecían ser los únicos presentes.

Era una lástima que un lugar tan lindo estuviera tan vacío. Las personas no eran capaces de apreciar la belleza de los lugares más extraños.

—Es una pena que no sea un lugar tan concurrido, siendo que la vista es maravillosa.

Luka sonrió.

—Pienso del mismo modo. Las personas prefieren visitar lugares como centros comerciales, ignorando que a veces lo más sencillo es lo más hermoso —respondió Luka —. Hablando de cosas sencillas, ahora mismo iba a ir a pescar en el bote. ¿Quieres venir?

Adrien parpadeó incrédulo.

—¿Ir a pescar?

—Sí, ya sabes. Anzuelos, redes, peces... —Luka rió, aunque al ver la confusión reflejada en el rostro de Adrien se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía de qué estaba hablando —, ¿nunca has pescado?

—No. Soy más un chico terrenal, supongo. Ya sabes, sesiones fotográficas, clases de esgrima, clases de idioma, colegio y mucho más.

—Vaya, solo de escuchar eso me dan ganas de dormir, es demasiado para una sola persona —al ver la expresión de tristeza en Adrien se apresuró en continuar: —. ¿No quieres ir a pescar?

—Supongo que puede ser divertido —accedió finalmente.

Pescar no fue algo aburrido en lo absoluto.

Adrien era muy tonto para esas cosas. No había conseguido pescar ni un solo pez. En una ocasión, se cayó al río y Luka en vez de ayudarlo también se lanzó. Ambos comenzaron a jugar a las carreras, incluso se lanzaron agua.

Cuando Adrien vio los gusanos, dio un fuerte grito.

—¡Son asquerosos!

—Oye, ¡son la carnada!

Y de tanto griterío, terminó tirándolos todos. Por lo que... finalmente, ninguno pudo pescar ni un solo pez. El lado positivo fue que ambos se divirtieron mucho, fue una gran tarde.


	2. Torpe

Después de que ambos jóvenes habían pescado juntos, se habían vuelto cada vez más cercanos.

Hablaban mediante mensajes de texto, también se escribían por e-mail más seguido e incluso habían realizado algunas llamadas.

Adrien no descuidaba sus actividades extra, tampoco su amistad con Nino y mucho menos las clases.

Luka también se juntaba con ellos, en los recreos. Hacían muchas cosas, incluso competían en vídeo-juegos, se divertían bastante entre los tres.

Ahora ambos adolescentes se encontraban en la biblioteca. Luka tenía una tarea pendiente de Matemática, y necesitaba algo de material extra.

—La verdad es que odio las Matemáticas, no son mi fuerte —comentó Luka algo enojado —. Se me da mejor la música, es más fácil, si todo fuese así de sencillo, creo que sería bueno en todo.

Adrien rió.

—Las Matemáticas pueden ser sencillas, es solo cosa de prestar atención.

Adrien tenía en la mesa su almuerzo, que consistía en carne con arroz y un vaso de agua, ya que no le permitían consumir bebidas gaseosas y jugos menos.

—¿Dices que te gusta la Matemática? —preguntó Luka impresionado.

—¿Qué? No, no he dicho eso. Solo digo que pueden ser fáciles, es solo cosa de práctica.

—¿Crees poder entender esto? —preguntó burlón Luka.

—¿Me estás desafiando?

—Tómalo como quieras.

Adrien intentó acercarse a Luka, para poder ver bien los ejercicios. Pero al moverse de un modo demasiado fuerte, tuvo un inconveniente y volcó el vaso de agua. Ambos terminaron con los pantalones empapados y la tarea había sido arruinada.

Luka se levantó de un salto al sentir el agua fría en sus pantalones, no era algo agradable. Adrien dejó escapar un grito.

—¡Lo siento, arruiné tus deberes! —se disculpó apresurado.

—No tiene nada de malo, son deberes —Luka levantó los hombros.

—¿Qué dices? Los estabas haciendo, es todo tu esfuerzo arruinado.

—Amigo, tranquilo —Luka tomó su hombro —. Probablemente todos los ejercicios que había hecho estaban mal, así que no te preocupes. Además, puedo conseguir los deberes con algún compañero. No hay problema.

Adrien asintió, aún se sentía algo avergonzado.

—Más que nada me preocupan los pantalones... —comentó Luka.

—Creo que esto es un tanto incómodo... —ambos estaban empapados —, lo lamento, soy algo torpe.

—¿Qué sería la vida sin torpeza?

Ambos rieron. Luego tomaron sus mochilas para cubrirse y de ese modo, fueron a las duchas del colegio. Pero antes de entrar, Luka habló:

—Espero que con las Matemáticas no seas tan torpe —bromeó.


	3. Práctica de banda

Había transcurrido un tiempo desde que todos se presentaron con la madre Couffaine. Pero, los chicos de la banda consideraron que sería divertido volver a reunirse, para cantar alguna canción juntos.

Los cinco chicos se encontraban en el ático perteneciente a la casa de Iván, ya que ahí tenía guardada su batería y no necesitaría moverla. Debido a que era el instrumento más pesado.

—¡Me emociona mucho la idea de volver a cantar con ustedes! —exclamaba Rosita sonriendo alegremente.

—El hit de los unicornios fue bueno —la felicitaba Juleka. Ambas se sonrieron de un modo muy dulce.

—¿Es solo un ensayo? —preguntó Iván —. Quizás más adelante podríamos convertirnos en una banda verdadera y presentarnos.

—La música no es solo para adquirir fama, la música es algo que te debe apasionar, algo que te debe encantar —dijo Luka sentado en el sillón —. Se supone que la música debe transmitir emociones, no ser solo una vacía melodía.

Todos se quedaron callados observando a Luka. De todos los presentes, él que más amaba la música era Luka y eso era evidente. Hablaba con una pasión que nacía de su alma, además, sus ojos brillaban.

—Creo que será mejor que practiquemos —opinó Juleka.

Ambos utilizaron el ático para cantar el éxito de los unicornios. La tierna Rosita cantaba de un modo muy distinto, ella era genial cantando y todos se divertían.

Hasta que Luka tuvo la idea de cantar alguna canción, pidió permiso y lo dejaron. No se le ocurrió otra más que la de Ladybug, ya que era la que más se escuchaba en las radios desde que sucedió lo de Clara.

Adrien no podía dejar de observarlo. Su voz era genial, tenía un talento nato. Y... era emocionante escuchar esa canción que también de cierto modo, lo mencionaba.

—¿Ven? Les digo que podemos cantar más canciones aparte de la del unicornio —comentó Luka —. Existe todo tipo de música, ¿por qué deberíamos centrarnos solo en una canción?

—Porque esa canción es la que nos hizo conocidos —respondió Rosita.

—¿Conocidos? Pero si solo tocamos una vez —comentó Iván.

—¡Pero los unicornios son lo máximo!

Algunos miembros se enfrascaron en una pelea. Luka por su parte entró a la casa y fue a la cocina, Adrien lo siguió.

Luka suspiró resignado y comentó:

—Es terrible que se centren solo en esa canción, siendo que existen distintos géneros, distintas letras... la música no debería centrarse solo en algo, la música puede variar.

Adrien tocó su hombro y le dijo:

—No te preocupes, yo te apoyó —sonrió. Luka lo observó con los ojos algo abiertos.

—Ellos son tus amigos, ¿no deberías darles la razón?

—Los amigos no siempre tienen la razón. Y tú también eres mi amigo.

Luka palmeó su hombro y se sirvió algo de Coca-Cola.

—Gracias, Adrien —dijo antes de beber su refresco.


	4. Padres

Luka había decidido invitar a Adrien a su casa. Después de todo, su hermana siempre invitaba a sus amigas y su madre jamás le decía nada.

No era que Luka fuese un chico celoso, porque claramente, era un joven tranquilo y amable. Además, las amigas de Juleka le parecían chicas asombrosas. Rosita era la representación de la ternura en persona. Alya era una chica muy interesante, el manejo que tenía con las redes sociales era asombroso para su edad. Todas sus amigas tenían algo especial, algo que se podía destacar.

Y normalmente Luka se concentraba en su música, casi siempre estaba solo en su habitación tocando la guitarra. Por lo que... decidió comenzar a tener más actividades, como invitar a un amigo para pasar el rato.

Ambos se encontraban jugando vídeo-juegos.

—¡Eres muy bueno! —comentó Luka intentando vencer al rubio, pero era imposible. Para ser menor, sabía mucho más de juegos que él.

—Es solo la práctica —respondió Adrien.

Y nuevamente, Adrien era el campeón de aquella batalla. Luka dejó caer el mando algo enfadado, no le gustaba mucho perder.

—Creo que tienes mucho tiempo libre —le dijo sacando la lengua.

—¿Yo? Para nada —rió Adrien —. Digamos que practiqué mucho esto con una amiga, y aprendí sus trucos.

Antes de que Luka pudiera preguntar algo, la madre del joven apareció. Les ofreció jugos y algo de comer, ellos aceptaron. Pero cuando se retiró, comenzó a cantar algo de rock pesado. Luka abrió los ojos debido a la incomodidad del asunto.

Estaba bien que a su madre le guste la música y cantar, pero... quizás a otras personas podría resultarles un poco... raro e inusual. No todas las madres eran así.

—Oh, lo siento —Luka jugueteó con sus manos —. Mi madre es algo inusual. Ella ama la música y lo demuestra siempre. Cada vez que puede canta y baila, es genial, aunque a veces un poco incómodo.

Adrien sonrió de lado.

—Recu... —se quedó callado, no podía comentar todo lo que sabía sobre la akumatización de esa mujer, ya que supuestamente él llegó al final de todo —, no hay problema. ¡Debe ser genial tener una madre así! Joven y vivaz.

—Es genial, pero a algunas personas les resulta una mujer extraña. No te imaginas de cuántas personas he tenido que defender a mi madre.

—Y es lindo que lo hagas, eso habla muy bien de ti.

Luka dejó salir un suspiró al sentirse comprendido. Se sentía genial tener alguien con quien hablar sobre su extravagante madre.

—Deberías verla cuando canta en el Supermercado. Las personas nos miran raro, pero aún así, ella sigue cantando con todo el corazón —Adrien rió —. A Juleka le da verguenza —admitió.

—Desearía tener un padre así. Mi padre es todo lo contrario, es serio y aburrido, no hace cosas muy entretenidas.

—¿Y para ti es aburrido que sea un diseñador mundialmente conocido? Eso es muy interesante.

—Lo es. Pero estar con él no es interesante. De hecho, no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos... él se la pasa trabajando —respondió con tristeza —. Aunque en ocasiones tocamos el piano.

—Supongo que cada padre es distinto en su forma de ser, que uno debe adaptarse y querer a sus padres como son.

—Tienes razón. Cada cual tiene lo que debe, es imposible cambiar a los padres.

La madre de Luka apareció y en ese momento, todos comenzaron a comer las galletas recién horneadas. Ella era muy divertida, muy alegre. Una mujer realmente simpática.


	5. Alérgico

Adrien nuevamente tenía una sesión fotográfica en el parque. Ya era habitual tener sesiones fotográficas al aire libre, todo porque de ese modo la sonrisa del rubio de más natural.

Y eso era porque él odiaba estar encerrado, le producía un sentimiento de claustrofobia que lo dejaba casi sin aire. En cambio, al estar en el parque de cierto modo se sentía libre, que si lo deseaba podría correr por todas partes.

—¡Esa sonrisa vale oro! Te ves como un niño al recibir sus regalos la mañana de Navidad —lo felicitaba su fotógrafo. Adrien no pudo evitar reír.

Habían tomado fotografías en la fuente, en la banca y ahora estaba posando cerca de un árbol. Todo eso era para promocionar la marca de ropa de su padre, próximamente sacarían nuevos diseños, tanto femeninos como masculinos.

—Anda, toma un descanso en lo que cargo un poco la cámara.

Adrien se sentó un rato en la banca y comenzó a observar el parque. Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, no había muchas personas y tampoco niños. Pero aún así, el ambiente era agradable gracias al viento, al clima y en sí el parque. Era bastante agradable todo.

—Adrien, hola —de pronto Luka se encontraba frente a él. Adrien le sonrió.

—¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

—Juleka y yo competimos para ver a quién le tocaba comprar los mandados, y yo perdí en el último minuto. Esa niña es fuerte —se quejó él —. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Estoy en una sesión fotográfica.

Luka se sentó a su lado y de pronto su boca se abrió debido a un pensamiento que repentinamente surco su mente.

—¡Eso es asombroso! Siempre he pensado que muchas de las grandes estrellas pasaron por eso, y debe ser una sensación única —exclamó él —. ¡Es como si estuviera con un famoso!

Adrien rió un poco. Luka podía ser muy ocurrente.

—Oh bueno, la verdad es que nunca lo vi de ese modo.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡quizás él mismísimo Jagged Stone pasó por algo así! ¿has visto sus fotos promocionales?, ¿de dónde crees que salieron?

De pronto Adrien pensó en que Luka tenía toda la razón. Él no era el único que debía pasar por sesiones fotográficas aburridas. Grandes estrellas como Jagged Stone también debían pasar por ese tipo de cosas.

Las fotos de Jagged siempre eran entretenidas, él siempre se veía muy bien, eran fotos geniales. Aunque también la computadora ayudaba mucho, con las ediciones.

Pero quizás... Adrien también podría tener fotos más geniales. Saltos, guitarras...

—¿Me prestarías tu guitarra?

Luka sonrió ante esa pregunta y sin pensarlo detenidamente asintió en repetidas ocasiones.

De ese modo, Adrien tuvo una sesión fotográfica distinta. Jugó a ser un rockero, imaginando que era Jagged Stone o algo similar. Luka aplaudía debido a que con ese estilo Adrien se veía grandioso, eso era estupendo. Él fotógrafo también estaba muy alegre, ya que las fotos de Adrien siempre inspiraban un aire de inocencia. Sería un buen cambio verlo de ese modo.

Fue una sorpresa para ambos que él fotógrafo invitará a Luka a participar. Ambos jugaron un rato. Aunque primero Luka tuvo que cambiar su ropa, por atuendos de la marca Agreste.

—¿Qué tal unas fotos comiendo helado? —propuso Luka después de un rato —. He visto fotos de Adrien comiendo algunas paletas, supongo que el helado servirá.

Adrien subió una de sus cejas. ¿Luka veía sus sesiones fotográficas? Vaya, ese sí que era un descubrimiento.

—¡Asombroso! Así no se perderá el aura de niño bueno.

¿Niño bueno? ¿en serio así lo veían los demás? No, eso no estaba bien.

Luka rió y él le dio un leve empujón.

—¡No soy un niño bueno! —se quejó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Lo que digas, campeón.

Él fotógrafo apareció con los helados, los entregó y se ubicó detrás de la cámara. Ambos estaban sonriendo y resistían la tentación de lamer sus helados.

Hasta que pasó algo inesperado. Muchas palomas se acercaron a ellos, porque estaban intentando comer del suelo, había muchas migas de pan. Y como era de esperar, la alergia de Adrien hizo efecto.

Tres estornudos. Y con el cuarto estornudo, hizo que helado volará al rostro de Luka (al igual que ropa) por lo que ambos terminaron llenos de helado.

—¡Eso fue una bomba! —Luka comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Adrien estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

—¿No estás enojado?

—¿Enojado? Adrien, amigo, todo el mundo tiene alergias. Sería estúpido enojarme por algo así. Además, ¡fue muy divertido!

La risa de Luka era tan contagiosa (porque era fuerte), así que Adrien también comenzó a reír fuertemente.

Gracias a eso, él fotógrafo aprovechó de tomar muchas fotografías, ya que en ese momento Adrien estaba mostrando la sonrisa más sincera de todas.


	6. Sesión fotográfica

Después de que Adrien y Luka compartieran esa sesión fotográfica en el parque, ahora todos sus compañeros estaban como locos detrás de ellos.

Como Luka era mayor, le tocaba enfrentar a sus recientes admiradores en solitario. Lo cual no le gustaba mucho, era muy molesto e incómodo. Ya que usualmente lo evitaban, por eso se le hacia un gesto de lo más falso.

En cambio, Adrien estaba acostumbrado a ser acosado por los admiradores, ya que llevaba tiempo haciendo aquello. Solo que en esta oportunidad también acosaban a Juleka.

—¿Él también será modelo de la marca Agreste? —preguntó Mylené.

Juleka suspiró, tantas preguntas comenzaban a incomodarla. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, prefería pasar desapercibida.

—¡Sería genial que le hagan una entrevista! —gritó Rosita —. Él tiene mucho talento, lo ayudarían muchísimo.

Adrien había escuchado esa opinión y se dio cuenta de que Rosita tenía razón. Luka era muy talentoso. Tocaba la guitarra bastante bien, se notaba que practicaba con gran esmero. Además de tener talento con el instrumento, él cantaba muy bonito, era melodioso y armonioso.

Era un gran artista, solo era cuestión de tener una oportunidad. Y definitivamente, él se la daría, porque lo conocía y sabía que se la merecía.

Al llegar a casa, Adrien quiso hablar con su padre. Solo que Nathalie le avisó que no estaba. Adrien sonrió, quizás ella sería más fácil de convencer debido a que era más comprensible que su padre.

—Nathalie, ¿recuerdas la última sesión fotográfica que tuve?

—Claro. En la que uno de tus amigos también participó.

—Exacto —él sonrió, que ella lo hubiera mencionado facilitaba un poco más las cosas —. Quería comentarte que tal vez sería una buena idea realizar otra sesión fotográfica con él. Que utilice las prendas Agreste y que lo entrevisten.

Nathalie soltó su tableta para ver fijamente al joven Agreste.

—¿Por qué crees que eso sería beneficioso para la marca?

Él sonrió con seguridad, ya sabía bien que responder, después de todo lo había pensado durante las horas de clase.

—Porque gracias a su participación especial, en el colegio tuvimos muchas preguntas y muchas admiradoras. En las redes sociales todos están preguntando por él. Además, es un joven talento que aún no es descubierto. ¿No has pensado en lo beneficioso que sería para el apellido? Imagina esto: "Gabriel Agreste descubre a una nueva celebridad".

Nathalie permaneció callada. Parecía estar analizando todo lo comentado por el muchacho. Su actitud era serena, tranquila e impasible.

—Lo pensaremos.

Aquella respuesta había sido verdadera. Después de una semana, Nathalie había convencido al señor Agreste.

Ahora mismo, en la mansión estaban arreglando a Luka con un estilo más rockero, con ropa de cuero y cosas de ese estilo, joyas y más. Nada de camisas de Jagged Stone.

Adrien entró cuando lo vio completamente listo.

—¡Adrien! Muchas gracias por esto.

Él rubio vio a su amigo y se dio cuenta de los nervios que sentía, porque su respiración era inusual.

—No estés nervioso, uno se acostumbra después de un tiempo a esto —le guiñó el ojo a su amigo —. Estoy seguro de que más adelante tendrás nuevas sesiones fotográficas.

—¿En serio lo crees? —Luka parecía esperanzado.

—Claro que sí. Yo confío en ti.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que una enorme felicidad se instalara en el pecho de Luka.

Ahora veía a Adrien con otros ojos. De no ser por él, jamás habría tenido una oportunidad de ese tipo, esto era como un inicio para su carrera soñada.


	7. Gentil

Adrien acostumbraba a realizar todas las actividades extra que su padre le ordenaba. Después de un tiempo hasta ahora se había acostumbrado, antes veía todo como una obligación, pero ahora no.

Ahora disfrutaba del esgrima, lo veía como un deporte divertido, útil para estar en forma y también algo que lo ayudaría a pelear mejor como Chat Noir.

El Chino lo veía como un idioma difícil, pero que podría resultar útil en algún momento, como cuando ayudó a Marinette con su tío.

Y las sesiones fotográficas ya no parecían ser tan aburridas. Ahora él comenzaba a ver la vida con otros ojos, y eso lo hacia sentir mejor, más alegre. Ya no se sentía tan solo y abrumado en una enorme y vacía mansión. Ahora tenía amigos con quienes pasar el rato y hablar de cualquier cosa, aunque fuesen tonterías.

Algo genial que había sucedido fue que Luka se unió al taller de esgrima, así que ahora practicaban juntos y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Después del taller se juntaban en ocasiones, normalmente en la casa del mayor.

—Tienes que atacar con más confianza, Luka. Si tienes miedo jamás podrás obtener un punto —le aconsejaba Adrien.

—Tú tampoco me has atacado del todo brusco —comentó Luka —. Quizás si me atacas como realmente es éste deporte, podría intentar ser más salvaje.

Adrien suspiró. ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo que lo ataque más fuerte? ¿acaso no comprendía que el esgrima no se trataba de ser el más fuerte?

—Observa esto e intenta defenderte, quizás podrías obtener un punto.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Adrien daba los ataques (aunque no con todos los movimientos que ya conocía, debía ser gentil con él) y Luka esquivaba o atacaba según lo veía necesario.

Hasta que como era de suponer, Adrien obtuvo el punto.

—Te dije que te comportas como alguien demasiado asustado. Esta bien que esquives los ataques, pero también debes defenderte para obtener un punto —le aconsejó Adrien —. No de un modo brusco, porque el esgrima no se trata de quién es el más fuerte. Mira esto.

Adrien le dio una demostración de ataques, Luka solo observó todo con completa admiración. Adrien era muy bueno, incluso sin la necesidad de atacar.

—Es demasiado gentil de tú parte que ayudes a tus enemigos.

Adrien rió.

—¿Enemigos? Esto es como un juego, jamás vería a alguien como un enemigo.

—¿En serio? —Luka soltó su florete y se sacó la máscara de protección para ver fijamente a su amigo —. ¿Y qué hay de Hawk Moth y sus villanos? ¿a ellos tampoco los ves como enemigos?

Adrien tuvo que dar un salto, porque esa pregunta lo dejó perplejo. Era un poco extraño que un civil preguntara por el villano. Claro que los civiles sentían curiosidad, pero pocos eran capaces de preguntar.

—No conozco sus propósitos para causar tanto daño. Quizás tiene buenos motivos, pero usa los métodos equivocados —respondió Adrien.

—¿Y no sientes coraje contra él? Yo recuerdo que cuando convirtió a mi madre en villana, sentí una gran impotencia y miedo, porque no sabía qué podría suceder.

—Nunca me ha hecho algo que me dé motivos para odiarlo. Los villanos —se sentía raro no usar la palabra akumatizados, pero no podía decirla así como así, no todos los Parisinos la conocían —, solo son personas que han tenido un mal día, a cualquiera le puede pasar.

Luka solo lo observó por unos momentos y finamente le dijo:

—Si que eres gentil, Adrien Agreste. No todos piensan como tú, no todos buscan el lado bueno de las cosas malas.

Y después se fue, aún sonriente.


	8. Jagged Stone

Los días lluviosos eran los favoritos de Adrien. Supongo que se preguntarán el motivo, eso es sencillo: Gabriel tenía consideración con él y lo dejaba descansar.

Gabriel sabía que su hijo era un chico un tanto frágil de salud, era fácil que Adrien se enfermará. Entonces, los días de lluvia tenía permitido quedarse en cama todo el día si así lo deseaba.

—¿Por qué te dejan descansar si llueve? —preguntó Plagg. Él estaba acostado en una almohada al lado de la de su portador.

—A papá no le gusta que me enferme, por eso es flexible en ese sentido.

Plagg dejó salir un bostezo.

—¿Entonces puedes dormir durante todo un día?

—Si eso quisiera.

—¡Genial! Creo que me comeré un delicioso camembert y después me dedicaré a dormir —Plagg flotó en círculos para demostrar su felicidad y se fue volando al cajón donde escondía todos sus quesos.

Adrien sonrió y encendió su computador portátil. Anoche había estado conversando con Nino sobre sus gustos en anime, para su mala suerte, Nino no veía anime, no era su estilo. Pero había mencionado que de pequeño disfrutaba ver Pokémon.

La mención de Pokémon hizo que Adrien recordara las películas de aquella franquicia. En alguna época las vio todas, y hoy en día recordaba una de ellas con mucho cariño. La tercera película.

La encontró y la vio. No pudo evitar llorar con algunas escenas que de cierto modo, lo hicieron sentir identificado.

Vio como Plagg dormía y de cierto modo, lo invadió un fuerte sentimiento de soledad. Tenía muchos amigos, pero ninguno de ellos compartía sus gustos por el anime, lo que no era muy lindo. ¿Por qué la mayoría de las personas no disfrutaban del buen anime?

Entonces, como hacia cada vez que se sentía solo tomó su celular, abrió WhatsApp y fue al lugar donde podías poner estados. Comentaría la película por ahí.

¡Acabó de ver una película genial! La animación fue hermosa.

Aunque admito que algunas partes me asustaron, como los monstruos que parecían ojos. ¡Fue raro!

La verdad es que ahora quisiera tener un Entei.

¡¿En serio termina así?! ¡tiene que tener una continuación!

Decidió dejar esos estados, y ya después se recostó en la cama. Estaba listo para dormir, cuando una vibración lo hizo tomar su celular.

"¿Pokémon 2000?" —era un mensaje de Luka.

¡Luka también veía Pokémon!

"Sí. La acabó de ver, ¡es hermosa!" —respondió sonriente.

"Esa película es grandiosa, una joya de la animación. Pero si quieres ver una aún mejor, debes ver la nueva. Pokémon: yo te elijo"

"Aparecen Pokémons incluso de la octava generación, ¡eso es algo genial! Te juro que es muy buena" —envió Luka.

"La veré mañana mismo, ahora quiero dormir"

Al día siguiente cuando fue al colegio se encontró con Luka en la mañana. Ambos se saludaron.

—¿Viste la película?

—No. La veré hoy en la noche.

—¡Te encantará!

Siguieron hablando por un rato, hasta que el celular de Luka sonó indicando que le había llegado un mensaje. Eso no era lo importante, lo genial fue notar que el tono era una canción de Jagged Stone.

—También te gusta Jagged —notó Adrien y no pudo evitar sonreír. Luka lo miró alzando una de sus cejas.

—Amigo, ¡claro que me gusta! Y creo que es un poco obvio —Luka abrió un poco más su polerón y dejó ver su camisa de Jagged —. Él tiene un estilo genial, es música que te mueve, te inspira y al mismo tiempo te llega.

—Es todo un artista, me encanta.

Luka sonrió y abrochó nuevamente su polerón.

—¡Algún día quisiera poder conocerlo en persona!

—Yo lo conozco. Un día gracias a un proyecto escolar, tuvimos que trabajar en un hotel y a los que más se esforzaran les darían entradas para el concierto —explicó. Luka lo miraba con la boca abierta —. ¡Mis amigos y yo fuimos!

—¡Qué envidia! —Luka levantó sus manos sin saber bien qué más hacer —. Ojalá mis maestros hicieran cosas así, ser mayor apesta.

Adrien rió.

—No te preocupes, algún día te ayudaré a conocerlo, es un hombre simpático.

—¿Crees poder ayudarme?

—Es una promesa.

Ambos tomaron sus manos para de ese modo sellar el traro. Los ojos de Luka brillaban debido a la emoción, los de Adrien solo mostraban determinación.

—¿Me cuentas más de tus aventuras con Jagged?

La campana sonó interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos chicos.

Antes de irse, Adrien le respondió:

—En el recreo te contaré como fue cuando Jagged se convirtió en un villano. Es interesante, te lo aseguró. Hasta hubo un dragón.


	9. Cambio de estilo

Adrien y Luka se encontraban en la casa del mayor. Después de que finalmente Adrien viera la película "Pokémon: yo te elijo" decidieron juntarse para conversar sobre la película.

—Lo del ave con la pluma arcoiris me encantó, realmente fue una película genial —comentó Adrien sentado en la cama de Luka —. Aunque también me gustaron las partes tiernas, como las del principio. Pude sentir el dolor de Charmander.

—Y ni hablar de Pikachu electrocutando a Ash. Eso fue como recordar la primera temporada —Luka se cruzó de piernas, para sonreír y seguir con la conversación.

—Además, ¡apareció Entei! Me encantó verlo de nuevo —Adrien colocó sus manos en su rostro —. Es uno de mis Pokémon favoritos.

—Es hermoso —concordó Luka.

Ambos se encontraban comiendo hot-dogs. Sentados en la cama del mayor. Sonreían y charlaban de distintos temas. Se llevaban bien y lo mejor de todo es que se comprendían.

—Me he dado cuenta de que eres una de las únicas personas en París que no tiene el cabello de colores llamativos.

Adrien se sobresalto por un momento debido al cambio de tema.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes, yo tengo el cabello celeste. Juleka lo tiene morado, Marinette azul azabache... todos tenemos el cabello de colores. Dime, ¿no te gustaría un cambio de estilo?

Adrien dio un rápido salto y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—¡Vamos! No seas aburrido.

—No es que sea aburrido, pero con todo el tema del modelaje y esas cosas... no puedo tener cabello teñido.

Esa fue la primera excusa que vino a su mente.

—Amigo, he visto fotos de Jagged Stone y todos sabemos que es teñido.

Qué rápido lo atraparon.

Luka rió.

—Tengo pintura que sale con el primer baño, es temporal. Vamos, tengo distintos colores.

Luka se levantó y colocó una caja con distintos tubos de colores frente al rubio. Él la observó con curiosidad.

—Es pintura en spray para el cabello, sale con el primer lavado y es inofensiva —aseguró el muchacho —. A veces es bueno jugar, tener un cambio.

Adrien observó detenidamente cada uno de los colores. El rojo le llamaba la atención, también el verde claro y el celeste.

—¿Qué tal me vería con un poco de rojo?

Luka sonrió y sacó el tubo con el color mencionado.

—Amigo, quedarás fabuloso.

Luka abrió el spray y comenzó a teñir el cabello de rojo, era un rojo bastante notorio y le daba un nuevo aire al rubio.

Una vez que terminó, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Adrien alarmado.

—Sucede que esa ropa de niño bueno no va bien con el cabello rojo —respondió Luka —. Espera un poco.

Se dirigió a su armario y sacó una camisa de Jagged Stone de color negro, y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color.

—Con esto te verás aún mejor. Póntelo.

Luka se dio vuelta para darle espacio a su amigo. Entonces, Adrien se sacó su chaqueta blanca y su camisa. Se sentía algo avergonzado, pero agradecía que Luka se hubiera dado vuelta.

Entonces se colocó la ropa que su amigo le ofreció. Rió un poco, porque le quedaba grande.

—Estoy listo.

Luka se dio vuelta y lo observó. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y finalmente asintió y levantó ambos pulgares.

—Amigo, te ves bien. ¡Tienes un gran estilo! —lo felicitó Luka —. Nunca pensé que podrías verte como un chico malo.

Luka dirigió a Adrien hasta el espejo de la habitación. Él se observó y su boca se abrió con sorpresa.

Con ése estilo se veía como un adulto, como alguien mayor. ¡Era un cambio asombroso! Incluso... sus ojos parecían notarse más.

—¡Es asombroso! —exclamó con sorpresa.

De un momento a otro se rió al pensar en la cara que pondrían los Parisinos si de un momento a otro vieran a Chat Noir con el cabello rojo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Luka.

—Oh, nada. Pensamientos míos.


	10. Canción en tú corazón

Ambos amigos se encontraban en la habitación de Luka.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama del mayor.

Adrien había observado toda la habitación, a pesar de su sencillez, le había encantado. Era una habitación muy linda a su manera, solo demostraba la personalidad de Luka. Un chico sencillo que se conformaba con poco, la habitación era un reflejo de su alma, solitaria y en busca de algo.

Luka tocaba su guitarra.

—Puedo conocer bien a las personas y con la guitarra puedo demostrar emociones.

Luka era muy bueno tocando aquél instrumento. Adrien lo había escuchado tocando distintos estilos, le sorprendía la habilidad que tenía, era todo un talento.

Él solo sabía tocar el piano, instrumento que tampoco era sencillo, pero de todas formas era muy bello. Todos los instrumentos tenían su magia.

—¿Cómo sería mi melodía? —preguntó Adrien con curiosidad. Luka lo miró y sonrió ampliamente.

—Me encanta cuando me hacen esa pregunta —admitió sonriente —. Déjame pensar.

Luka cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos, movía sus manos, pero no tocaba ninguna melodía. Adrien solo observaba en silencio. Aparentemente, él necesitaba del silencio.

—Eres un chico tranquilo... —tocó una melodía tranquila, relajante —, pero también eres misterioso —ahora le melodía aumentaba un poco, solo que aún era tranquila —. Eres fuerte, te sientes encerrado —de pronto, la tranquilidad se iba y era lenta, pero después fuerte —. Tienes muchas cosas que decir, es como si fueras a explotar.

Luka continuó tocando. La melodía era muy distinta, los acordes y las notas variaban bastante. Adrien solo parpadeó, algo confundido.

—¿Dices que tengo muchas cosas que decir?

Luka asintió.

—Eres todo un enigma, eres el misterio Agreste —respondió y apoyó la guitarra en su cama —. Por eso es que me agradas tanto, porque eres toda una caja de sorpresas.


	11. Celos

Algo distinto había sucedido aquella tarde.

Adrien se iba a juntar con Luka, porque habían quedado de acuerdo en que le haría clases de Matemáticas. Pero Luka había insistido en que primero fueran a comer un helado.

—Luka, tenemos que estudiar, no nos podemos relajar —comentó Adrien mientras caminaban.

—¿Desde cuándo un helado es algo malo? —se defendió Luka.

—No digo que el helado sea algo malo, solo digo que debemos estudiar —Adrien pasó sus manos por su cabello —. Escucha, un helado es como una distracción, después no vas a querer estudiar si...

—¡Hola, Marinette!

Adrien se quedó callado y observó como la azabache se acercaba a ellos de modo tímido. Él sonrió, aunque estaba molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

—Hola, chicos —saludó ella.

—Llegas en el momento perfecto, íbamos a comer helado —Luka lo miró de modo retador y sonriendo con satisfacción. Adrien frunció su ceño y se cruzó de brazos, Luka se estaba comportando de un modo muy infantil —. ¿No quieres venir?

—¡Claro!

—¡Perfecto!

Algo había sucedido, algo muy extraño.

Adrien vio como Luka ponía sus brazos en los hombros de la azabache, y de pronto... sintió una leve molestia en el estómago. Eso no le había gustado para nada.

Decidió ignorarlo por completo, debió ser por algo que comió.

Cuando los tres estaban sentados comiendo sus helados, conversaban de modo alegre.

Luka se dio cuenta de que Marinette se sonrojaba al ver a Adrien y que sonreía de modo un tanto... ¿adorable, forzado? Entonces... se dio cuenta de que ella amaba al joven rubio, y también se sintió un poco mal, algo... inseguro.

Ambos jóvenes se sentían incómodos. No era que Marinette fuese una chica desagradable, al contrario, era muy tierna. Simplemente... se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos en soledad.

Incluso ella se dio cuenta de la incomodidad en el ambiente, algo no cuadraba.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! Debo ir a ayudar en la panadería. Gracias por esta agradable tarde —se despidió ella.

En el momento que se quedaron ambos solos, la incomodidad aún se sentía presente. De cierto modo, ambos estaban tensos.

—Te dije que era mala idea venir por un helado, que era una distracción —comentó Adrien.

—Tenías razón —Luka suspiró.

Ambos se sentian distintos, algo había cambiado. Y fue Marinette quien los hizo darse cuenta de ello a ambos jóvenes. Aunque Adrien no sabía qué sucedía, Luka sí. Luka estaba seguro de que... estaba celoso.


	12. Eres lindo

Luka había tenido la idea de ir de compras. Y se le había ocurrido invitar a su hermana, para pasar una tarde de hermanos. El problema era que, Juleka no aceptó.

Sinceramente, Juleka no era de esas chicas que disfrutaba ir de compras. Ella siempre utilizaba ropa de color negro y listo, con eso era feliz. Era una chica sencilla.

Luka disfrutaba ir de compras, porque era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. Además, no era solo ir de compras, también podías comer algo en el patio de comidas presente en el Mall. Todo era muy interesante.

Y parte de ser una estrella de rock (o de intentar ser una) era la apariencia. Tenías que representar algo, tenías que tener un estilo ya marcado.

Por lo que se le ocurrió la idea de pasar un rato entre amigos, así que se le vino a la mente la idea de invitar a Adrien.

Ambos se juntaron en la puerta del Mall. Se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

—La verdad es que me sorprendió un poco que me invitaras de compras —comentó Adrien mientras seguían parados uno frente al otro en la entrada.

—¿En serio? Me parece normal que dos amigos salvan a mirar ropa —respondió Luka.

Adrien rascó su cabeza un poco incómodo, quizás Luka había malinterpretado sus palabras.

—No es porque sea raro. Lo que pasa es que desde que tengo más libertades, mis amigos nunca me han invitado a éste tipo de actividades —explicó Adrien.

Luka asintió.

—Conmigo todo es distinto. Ahora entremos.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la tienda favorita de Luka: Forever 21. Una vez ahí, comenzaron a observar todo. Desde pantalones hasta chaquetas.

En un punto, Luka encontró una chaqueta de jean que le encantó, pero no precisamente para utilizar él.

—Mira esto, te quedaría increíble —se la extendió al rubio.

—¿Perdón? —Adrien la tomó un poco confundido.

—Va bien con el pantalón que siempre te pones, mira, pruébatela.

Sin darle tiempo a réplica, sacó la chaqueta blanca a Adrien y con él chico aún un poco aturdido, le colocó la chaqueta de jean.

—Se ve genial, camina un poco.

Adrien simplemente obedeció, camino normalmente.

—Y yo que pensaba que eras modelo. ¡Vamos, quiero verte!

Adrien rió, pero al sentir que no pasaría nada malo si jugaba un poco, hizo caso y comenzó a modelar a modo de juego. Claramente algunas fanáticas al reconocerlo comenzaron a grabarlo y a tomarle algunas fotos, él solo rió avergonzado.

—¡Eso fue excepcional! —aplaudió Luka —. Y he de admitir que eres muy lindo.

Adrien no supo porque, pero ante aquellas palabras se quedó paralizado. Su corazón latió a un ritmo distinto, estaba sorprendido y... un poquito sonrojado.

—¡Adrien, necesito una foto contigo! —gritó una chica.

Y no pudo responder nada a su amigo, porque un montón de chicas lo rodearon.


	13. Secreto

Nino había decidido organizar una fiesta, porque tenía nuevas pistas que quería probar. Además, él tenía la bendición de que sus padres eran muy permisivos con él, lo dejaban hacer lo que él quisiera. En ese sentido, tenía mucha suerte.

Como el día que celebraron el cumpleaños de Marinette, la fiesta se hizo en el parque. Inventaron la excusa de que era una fiesta para celebrar que ya se acercaban las vacaciones. Quizás sonaba un poco tonto, pero todos los padres les creyeron.

Ahora todo el salón se encontraba sentado en una mesa bebiendo bebidas gaseosas. También habían invitado a Luka, ya que todos se habían vuelto cercanos con él, le tenían un gran aprecio.

Las únicas dos que habían sido excluidas nuevamente eran Sabrina y Chloé. Tristemente nadie las invitaba porque no querían tener peleas o discusiones, y ellas eran las reinas de los problemas. Por eso, era mejor mantenerlas alejadas.

—Deberíamos jugar a algo, está fiesta me está aburriendo —bufó Alix.

—¿Jugar a algo? Ya estamos algo grandes para jugar a cualquier cosa —respondió Max, ganándose muchas quejas.

—Quizás podríamos jugar a verdad o reto —comentó Kim.

Juleka estaba comiendo algo de patatas fritas, pero al escuchar aquello asintió.

—¡Esa es una buena idea! —exclamó Rosita —. ¡Me encanta ése juego!

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Y así fue como empezaron a jugar de a poco. Alix tuvo que trepar un árbol y quedarse veinte minutos arriba, por elegir reto.

Nino tuvo que confesar su amor a alguien, eligió a Alya. Solo que al intentarlo... quedó en blanco.

—Juleka, ¿verdad o reto? —preguntó Alya después de haber vivido ese incómodo momento.

—Verdad.

—¿Es cierto que te gustan las chicas?

Juleka se quedó en silencio, bajó por un momento la mirada y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo es —aceptó.

Todos la observaron, pero nadie dijo nada.

—Me parece algo muy lindo —habló Marinette acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola por la espalda —. Cada quien puede tener sus gustos y no por eso debemos criticar.

—Juleka seguirá siendo mi mejor amiga, sea como sea yo la aceptó —Rosita también le dio un abrazo.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a demostrarle su apoyo. Juleka les agradeció, y después los chicos lo hicieron. Fue un momento muy íntimo.

—Si quieren saber un secreto... yo les diré algo —Luka fue el encargado de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado luego de todo aquello —: a mí me gustan los hombres y lo admito.

Quizás las personas también le demostraron su apoyo a Luka, o tal vez no.

Adrien no lo sabía, porque escuchó esa revelación y algo dentro de él dio un salto. Su corazón por alguna razón desconocida se había acelerado un montón, estaba que se salía del pecho.

"Eres lindo" —recordó que le dijo hace pocos días.

¿Acaso Luka gustaba de él y él no se había dado cuenta?

Lo observó, y en los celestes ojos vio reflejada una tristeza que le pegó por completo.


	14. Serenata

Aquella tarde Luka había tenido una presentación en solitario en un reconocido café de París.

Había invitado a sus mejores amigos: Adrien, Nathaniel y Nino. Por obvias razones, su hermana también había ido.

Después de la serenata, todos tomaron un café juntos, acompañado de un pastelito.

—¡Estuvo fantástico! Tienes talento de sobra —lo felicitó Nino —. Tengo todo grabado, estoy seguro de que con esto Alya te ayudará a llegar aún más lejos.

—Muchas gracias, Nino —Luka sonrió con verdadero agradecimiento.

Todos continuaron conversando durante un rato, hasta que poco a poco la mayoría se tuvieron que ir, ya que tenían otras cosas que hacer. Adrien se quedó, porque tenía la tarde libre.

—¿Entonces, sigues viendo las películas de Pokémon? —preguntó Luka.

Ambos se habían hecho muy amigos, y compartían su aficción por series antiguas, una de ellas era Pokémon. Cuando Luka era más joven había visto todas las películas, Adrien no.

—Bueno, podría decir que por ahora he visto solo tres. Aunque una mejor que la anterior, todas me encantan.

Luka rió un poco y bebió más café.

—En sí todas las películas de Pokémon son muy similares entre ellas —comentó Luka —. Pero son buenas, eso no te lo puedo negar.

—¡Todas son muy lindas! De cierto modo te emocionan, tocan temas sensibles.

Luka asintió, estaba de acuerdo. Su lado infantil quería decir que él más que nada las veía debido a las criaturas, pero prefirió quedarse callado, no quería quedar fichado como un ñoño.

—¿Sabes qué otra cosa me gusta? Las canciones —comentó Adrien.

—¡Es cierto, son geniales! —estuvo de acuerdo Luka —, ¡había olvidado ése detalle!

—Una de mis favoritas es la de la tercera película.

—¿Está?

Luka comenzó a tocar y cantar la canción, mientras lo hacia solo era capaz de observar a Adrien que bailaba sentado al ritmo de la canción.

—Un lugar mejor, con una buena actitud... —cantó Adrien también.

A pesar de que había más personas presentes, por un momento Adrien sintió que solo existían ellos dos. Era extraño sentirse de ese modo, pero... por alguna razón, estaba emocionado.

—Veo que sí era esa —rió Luka sonriente.

—Sí... claro —respondió algo aturdido.

 **Probablemente al pensar en la palabra serenata les viene a la mente una canción romántica y no algo relacionado a Pokémon, pero entiéndanme, son dos chicos.**

 **Y además... ¡mí crush me recomienda películas de Pokémon! Todo lo que dice Adrien es lo que yo le he escrito a mí crush. Así que esto es basado en hechos reales XD**


	15. Tejado

Luka se había dado cuenta de que Adrien era muy similar a un niño pequeño en muchas de sus actitudes.

Y no lo culpaba a él, claro que no. Todo eso era culpa de su padre, puesto que lo encerró en una burbuja durante gran parte de su vida. Adrien era un chico muy agradable, pero muy miedoso. Era difícil estar con él.

—¿Dices que no te gusta jugar a la pelota?

—No. Mi padre no me lo permite, dice que puedo resultar accidentado.

Luka rodó sus ojos, a Adrien lo trataban como a un niño de cristal.

—¿Y qué hay de trepar árboles?

—A mi padre no le gusta que mi ropa se ensucie, soy modelo, gran parte de ello depende de la apariencia.

Otro inconveniente.

Veamos...

Adrien seguía siendo menor de edad como para beber cerveza, así que eso quedaba completamente descartado. También era menor como para fumar, y él tampoco lo hacía.

¿De qué manera podría ayudar a su amigo? Aún no pensaba en nada.

O quizás...

—¿Te gustaría conocer mi lugar de inspiración? —preguntó de la nada.

—Es algo tarde, quizás debería volver a casa.

—Te prometo que no tardaremos.

Y de ese modo, Luka guió a Adrien hasta el segundo piso. Lo ayudó a subir, después le mostró una ventana y él de modo ágil subió a un árbol.

—Luka, te dije que no puedo...

—No digas que no puedes, te aseguró que te va a encantar.

—Pero...

—No estás solo, no debes tener miedo.

La mirada suplicante de Luka bastó para que Adrien decidiera intentar algo nuevo, después de todo... ¿qué podría salir mal?

Bueno... podría romperse un hueso, ensuciar su ropa, romper alguna prenda de vestir. Sí, había mil inconvenientes.

De todas formas, Luka tomó su mano. Él percibió una corriente eléctrica subir por todo su cuerpo, era una sensación completamente nueva, única, comparable solo con su Lady.

Cuando menos lo esperó, Luka lo cargaba entre sus brazos y lo sentaba en el techo, como si fuese un bebé.

—¡Luka! —gritó un poco asustado —, ¿y si nos caemos de aquí?

Luka no respondió nada y se sentó a su lado, sujetó la cabeza de su amigo y Adrien se quedó sin palabras.

El sol se ocultaba lentamente, el cielo estaba de color rojizo y de pronto, la luna aparecía junto a unas pocas estrellas.

—¡Esto es hermoso! —exclamó Adrien.

—¿Lo ves? Éste es mí lugar de inspiración, por eso quería que lo vieras. Que el miedo no te impida descubrir cosas hermosas.

Luka estiró tímidamente su mano, y sujetó la de Adrien con ternura. Adrien solo lo observó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.

Se sintió realmente avergonzado cuando su mano comenzó a sudar.


	16. Quiero besarte

Hoy ambos amigos se encontraban en una heladería. Luka había tenido la oportunidad de acompañar a Adrien en una sesión fotográfica, y cuando terminaron habían optado por comer helado juntos.

Adrien se veía pensativo, casi ni hablaba.

Y la verdad es que estaba más que pensativo, porque sentía que sus sentimientos habían cambiado y eso era algo muy extraño. Adrien siempre había amado a Ladybug, pero... desde hace poco había comenzado a sentir cosas por Luka.

Estaba confundido.

Su padre siempre le dijo que "los hombres deben salir con mujeres", porque eso era lo correcto, porque eso era lo que todos enseñaban.

Entonces, ¿si él amaba a Luka estaba cometiendo algún pecado? ¿por qué algo lindo debía sentirse tan mal?

Aunque quizás, solo estaba confundiendo las cosas. Ciertamente... tenía algo de miedo, se sentía diferente.

—¿Qué te parece si más tarde hacemos algo?, ¿quieres ir al cine? —propuso Luka.

—¿Y qué película quieres ver?

—Recientemente estrenó Los Increíbles dos, ¿no te gustaría verla?

—Claro.

Ambos entraron al cine, compraron palomitas de maíz y un refresco enorme para cada uno.

Se sentaron juntos.

A medida que la película avanzaba, más incómodo se sentía Adrien. Porque sentía la presencia de Luka a su lado.

No quería moverse, porque quizás su amigo lo sentiría y se quejaría de que era muy incómodo o algo así.

En un punto, rozaron sus manos al comer palomitas y Adrien sintió como su corazón se salía.

De pronto, cuando la película se acabó, Luka había tropezado accidentalmente con los pies de Adrien y estaba literalmente encima de él.

Adrien no podía esconder su sonrojo, eso era demasiado.

Pero Luka no parecía incómodo, de hecho se veía feliz.

—¿Sabes algo Agreste? Quiero besarte, sería todo un gusto hacerlo —susurró. Pero Adrien lo escuchó.

De todas formas, él peli-celeste al no obtener una respuesta, suspiró con algo de decepción y simplemente se fue de ahí.

—Vaya amigo, creo que tus sentimientos son correspondidos —comentó Plagg.

Pero Adrien no fue capaz de responder nada, porque... quizás, muy, muy en el fondo de su corazón... él sí quería ese beso. Solo que no fue capaz de admitirlo.


	17. Lluvioso

Después de las clases de esgrima, había comenzado a llover y desde que Adrien tenía más libertades, su limusina no lo iba a buscar.

Él no llevaba paraguas, así que se mojaría por no haber visto el pronóstico del tiempo. Sabía que podía transformarse, pero no sería justo para Plagg mojarse por su irresponsabilidad.

—¿Alguien necesita de un paraguas?

La voz era de Luka.

Adrien se sobresaltó. Desde que ocurrió lo del cine, ninguno de los dos se había visto.

—¡Luka! —respondió alegre, extrañaba a su amigo, más de lo que alguna vez admitiría.

—Ven, sino te mojarás —Luka avanzó hasta ubicarse al lado del rubio. Ambos estaban realmente cerca, pero resguardados de la lluvia.

Caminaban en silencio, verdaderamente ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué decir.

—¿Le tienes miedo a la lluvia? —preguntó Luka de pronto.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó Adrien contrariado.

—¿Le temes a la lluvia?

—Eso sería un poco tonto, ¿quién le teme a la lluvia?

—¡Eso quería oír!

Cuando Luka soltó el paraguas, ambos se mojaron de inmediato, y el paraguas se fue volando tan rápido que Adrien no lo pudo atrapar.

—¡Anda, corre!

Luka corría por todo el parque mojado, metiéndose en charcos y dando saltos por doquier.

Adrien sentía que el frío se metía entre sus huesos, estaba temblando.

—¡Juega, sino te vas a congelar!

Adrien no se movía.

—¡Anda, ven! —Luka lo tomó de la mano y de ese modo ambos corrieron.

—¡Estás loco! —le recriminó Adrien.

—¡Sin locura no hay diversión!

Y de ese modo, ambos jugaron y corrieron bajo la lluvia y todo el frío que había.

Pero no parecían notarlo. Estaban felices mientras se comportaban como dos niños.

Aunque probablemente pescarían un resfriado, pero eso no importaba.


	18. Atrapado

Las cosas se habían complicado para Adrien, se podía decir que la situación se le había salido de las manos.

Digamos que cuando llegó a casa después de haber jugado con Luka en la lluvia, obtuvo un gran regaño. Le quitaron el Internet, porque no tenían otro modo de castigarlo, ya que no podían prohibirle el colegio, y su padre era demasiado exigente como para cancelar sus actividades.

El problema fue cuando al siguiente día se dio cuenta de que sí estaba resfriado, y todo por culpa de Luka.

—Cuando un portador se enferma, es recomendable que no se convierta en héroe —la dijo Plagg mientras comía de su camembert —. Porque el kwami también podría enfermarse.

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Los kwamis también se enferman?

—Claro que sí. También podemos resfriarnos o sentir dolor de estómago, o dañarnos —respondió Plagg —. Podemos ser deidades, pero de igual forma sentimos.

Adrien se sintió un poco tonto al no saber aquello, y se sintió aún más tonto al no haberse cuidado del resfriado. Pero en su momento valió la pena, porque se divirtió con su amigo. Se podría decir que simplemente... se dejó llevar.

—¿Y qué haré si hay un akuma?

—Te transformas, pero si me llegó a resfriar, me tendrás que dar aún más camembert —amenazó —. Lo más probable es que duerma mucho. Ya no recuerdo cómo es estar resfriado.

Adrien rodó los ojos.

Ese día en el colegio, un chico había sido akumatizado al aburrirse de ser humillado por su profesora de Historia. Él decía que siempre estudiaba, que era un estudiante ejemplar y que le encantaba leer, pero que la profesora arruinaba todo.

Su poder era tener una gran fuerza y convertir a otras personas en personajes históricos, pero no cobraban vida. Simplemente quedaban dentro del libro de Historia. Era aterrador.

Adrien se quería transformar en Chat Noir. Pero vio que Luka estaba en problemas, que ése chico quería atraparlo a él. Entonces corrió rápidamente, atajó a Luka y ambos rodaron por el piso, llegando al salón de Química.

Cuando Adrien intentó abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaban atrapados.

—Adrien, no pensé que te dejarían venir a clase ahora que estás resfriado.

Luka tenía la nariz roja y la voz ronca. Adrien también tenía la voz ronca, junto a muchos estornudos.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! Hay problemas allá afuera.

—No te preocupes, Ladybug y Chat Noir arreglarán todo. Ellos son increíbles.

Claro que arreglarán todo. Pero hay un problema: ¡soy Chat Noir! Y si me quedó aquí probablemente atraparan a Ladybug en un libro para siempre.

—Claro... —respondió Adrien sin saber qué más decir.

Intentó abrir la puerta nuevamente, pero no se pudo. Intentó con las ventanas, pero tampoco lo consiguió. Quizás podría subir a los ductos de ventilación, y llegar a otro salón para transformarse, pero...

—¿Por qué luces tan preocupado?

—No pasa nada —intentó sonar tranquilo, pero no le salió.

Luka lo inspeccionó con la mirada. No le creía.

—Estamos atrapados, y estás nervioso. Estoy más que seguro de que escondes algo.

—¿Esconder algo? ¿yo? Pero si mi vida es muy aburrida —rió de modo nervioso. Luka alzó su ceja.

—Quizás eso es lo que quieres que todos creamos.

Adrien se sintió descubierto, pensaba que no tenía opción. Quizás si le contaba la verdad a Luka él lo entendería y podrían salir del lugar, pero tampoco se sentía tan seguro.

¿Tenía alguna opción?

—Escucha Luka, yo...

Iba a confesar, pero en ese momento Ladybug abrió la puerta. Adrien sintió que su alma volvía al cuerpo.

—¡Salgan de aquí! ¡quiere destruir el colegio! —advirtió la heroína huyendo, la pobre se veía agitada.

Adrien comenzó a correr, pero Luka lo llamó.

—¿No me ibas a decir algo? —había un leve tono de decepción en su voz.

—Quedará pendiente —respondió para después salir corriendo del lugar. Dejando a Luka con las palabras en la boca.


	19. Sol y Luna

Era un día de clases, como ya era habitual, los tres amigos se encontraban juntos sentados en la mesa, porque era el recreo del almuerzo.

Luka aún se sentía enojado con Adrien, porque su amigo no fue capaz de compartir con él su secreto ayer, de hecho, cuando le preguntó qué ocurría, solo cambió el tema.

Y Adrien se sentía bastante mal, porque quería confiar su secreto a Luka. Después de todo, era uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero no podía hacerlo, Plagg no se lo permitía. Debía mantener el secreto oculto.

—¿Pueden creer que la primera tendencia es Soy Luna? —preguntó Nino conteniendo una carcajada.

Nino era ajeno al ambiente tenso en el que sus amigos se encontraban, él estaba más que concentrado en su teléfono, revisando Twitter.

—¿Y por qué no sería tendencia? El Sol y la Luna son temas interesantes —la sonrisa de Luka era cínica. Lo peor es que miraba fijamente a Adrien, lo incomodaba bastante.

—Pero, yo...

—Incluso me atrevo a decir que hay personas que son representadas por uno o por el otro. Y algunos casos, muy particulares, pueden ser representados por ambos.

—¿En serio? —Adrien alzó una ceja, desafiando a su amigo a continuar.

—Tú eres un ejemplo. Eres un rayo de sol, una personalidad encantadora, algo candente y eres un amor de persona. Además, tú cabello brilla como el sol. Tú personalidad es cálida, eres simplemente radiante.

Adrien se sintió avergonzado, eran demasiados cumplidos para su gusto. Además, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

—Y eres misterioso, un enigma por descubrir. Tienes un lado bien escondido, al igual que la noche —finalizó.

Nino no entendía nada, por eso prefería mantenerse al margen de la situación. De hecho, se sentía incómodo.

—Más bien creo que tú serías la luna. Todo un misterio, un chico que habla poco y se da a entender mejor con la música. Eres toda una caja de secretos.

—Sucede que funcionó mejor en la noche, por algo soy la luna, ¿no?

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas.

—Y yo soy el sol, por algo mi cabello brilla tanto, ¿no?

Volvieron a reír. Parecía que habían olvidado las discusiones de ayer. Sentirse tan cercanos les hizo bien a ambos, estaban felices.

Se fueron, dejando solo a Nino.

Nino parpadeo repetidas veces, confundido. Realmente no comprendía lo qué había sucedido.

—¿Sabrán que yo estaba hablando de una serie...? —preguntó en un susurró apenas audible.


	20. Reescribiendo las estrellas

Adrien había notado desde hace tiempo que ya no veía a Luka como un simple amigo. Y eso lo tenía muy confundido, más de lo que alguna vez sería capaz de admitir en voz alta.

Su presencia le agradaba, le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago y una bonita sensación en el pecho, incluso su corazón se aceleraba gracias a su presencia.

Su amor por la música era algo simplemente hermoso, era exquisito y envidiable. ¡Qué lindo conocer tu pasión desde tan joven!

Además, tenían gustos en común. Era lindo como podían ver las películas de Pokémon juntos, sin temor a ser juzgados, ya que supuestamente esas películas son dirigidas a un público infantil.

—¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada? —preguntó en voz alta.

—La vida no es complicada, son los humanos los complicados.

—¿Dices que es mejor comer queso y molestar todo el día?

Antes de poder objetar algo, recibió un mensaje en su celular. Se trataba de un WhatsApp, era de Luka.

"¿Por qué las cosas buenas se sienten tan mal?

Quizás leas esto y digas: éste muchacho enloqueció.

O probablemente no entiendas nada.

Pero quiero decirte que si pudiera,

Ahora mismo un lápiz tomaría

¿Y sabes qué haría con él?

Probablemente te suene muy mal, muy descarado, o muy alocado.

Pero reescribiría las estrellas,

Para que lo nuestro prohibido no fuera".

Adrien se quedó sin palabras. A pesar de que ese texto no contenía rimas, era precioso.

—Mm... creo que tú amigo es tan cursi como tú —se burló Plagg.

Adrien no respondió nada a su kwami, en cambio tecleo un:

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Y a los pocos segundos obtuvo una respuesta:

"Creo que tú y yo sabemos bien que entendiste perfectamente, Rayo de Sol".


	21. Sigiloso

Adrien y Luka se encontraban en la mansión perteneciente al rubio. Normalmente se juntaban en casa del mayor, pero al no estar Gabriel en casa, Adrien aprovechó de invitar a su amigo.

No era que Adrien se sintiera avergonzado por su padre, al contrario, lo amaba y estimaba muchísimo. Pero recordando todo lo que sucedió con Nino, prefiere tener sus cuidados ahora.

—Esto definitivamente no es una habitación, es simplemente... ¡asombroso! Tienes de todo.

Luka parecía estar asombrado. Aquello hizo que Adrien se sintiera feliz. Le gustaba la forma de ser de Luka.

—¿Tocas el piano seguido? —Luka se sentó frente al piano y acarició suavemente las teclas del instrumento.

Adrien se sentó a su lado.

—Mi padre me obligó a aprender.

—Ya veo. ¿Es un tema delicado?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, me encanta tocar el piano. Creo que es de las únicas cosas que amo hacer de las que fui obligado.

Luka sonrió ante la sinceridad de su amigo.

—¿Tocarías para mí? —preguntó Luka.

Adrien se sonrojo un poco y asintió tímidamente. Después de un rato comenzó a tocar aquella melodía que siempre ptacticaba, la melodía de su madre, la melodía que tanto anhelaba volver a tocar junto a su familia.

Una vez que terminó, Luka aplaudió.

—Es una hermosa melodía, me encanta. Aunque tengo la sensación de haberla escuchado antes.

—Es de una película en la que actuó mi mamá. Es la melodía que más me gusta tocar, me hace sentirla cerca.

Luka había tenido una idea ante las palabras de Adrien. Preguntó si podía ir a la cocina a buscar comida, Adrien le dio permiso y Luka se alejó.

—¿No le dirás nada por el mensaje de ayer? —se apareció Plagg repentinamente.

—Estoy siendo cuidadoso con el tema, si él no me dice algo, yo tampoco lo haré.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y Luka aún no aparecía. Adrien sintió algo extraño en el pecho, como si Luka estuviera haciendo algo malo, como una travesura.

Adrien salió de su habitación, y caminó rumbo a la cocina. Pero cuando vio la puerta de la oficina de su padre abierta, no pudo evitar entrar ahí.

—¡Luka! ¡éste lugar está prohibido! ¿cómo entraste? —Adrien estaba nervioso, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Rubio, debes calmarte. Entré con mucho sigilo, y al ver que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, solo entré. Déjame, la curiosidad mató al gato.

—A mí padre no le gusta que entren a su oficina.

—¿Y él está aquí?

—No. Pero...

—Exacto, no.

Ambos se quedaron observando el cuadro de Emilie Agreste. La imagen era hermosa, tanto dorado le quedaba bien, era algo... sublime.

—Es hermosa...

Luka se inclinó tanto que tocó el rostro de Emilie. Solo que al hacerlo... algo sucedió, en el cuadro de Emilie sobresalieron algunos botones repentinamente.

Fue tanta la impresión que ambos adolescentes gritaron debido a eso.

Cada uno le tapó la boca al contrario.

—¿Dónde quedó el sigilo? —preguntó Adrien con burla.

—¡A la mierda con el sigilo! ¡mejor salgamos de aquí, eso fue muy raro!

Y antes de tener tiempo a responder algo, Luka tomó a Adrien de la mano y juntos corrieron a toda velocidad para salir de aquella oficina.


	22. Cita perfecta

Luka se había dado cuenta desde hace bastante, que él y Adrien eran completamente distintos, pero al mismo tiempo tenían algunas cosas en común.

Él era mayor que Adrien, pero eso no significará que fuera más maduro. Al contrario, Adrien parecía ser más maduro, ya que era más centrado, y tomaba mejores decisiones. Pero mantenía un lado infantil, que lo hacía verse bastante adorable. Aunque seguía siendo un niño, un adolescente, igual que él.

Lo había aprendido a conocer bastante bien. Sabía que escuchaba todo tipo de música, pero que su preferencia era la música clásica, disfrutaba mucho escuchando música melodiosa. Aunque, también le gustaban muchísimo las canciones del anime Pokémon, por alguna razón. De todas formas, él no lo criticaba, en ocasiones incluso se las tocaba con su guitarra.

También había descubierto su adoración por los dulces, aunque tenía una preferencia por el croissant. Aparentemente, le gustaban los que eran rellenos con manjar, eran sus preferidos.

Por eso, esa noche lo había invitado a su casa, ambos estarían solos en su habitación.

Adrien apenas llegó percibió algo distinto en el ambiente, Luka parecía estar más relajado que de costumbre.

—¿Has visto alguna nueva serie o película? —preguntó Luka mientras caminaban a la habitación.

—He tenido tantas tareas, que no he podido ver nada nuevo —confesó Adrien —. Las tareas cada vez son más.

—Espera a que seas más grande, las tareas van a consumir tú vida.

—¿Eso debería ser un consuelo?

—No. Solo es la realidad.

Ambos rieron y se dirigieron a la habitación del mayor. Adrien notó apenas ingresó que la guitarra estaba apoyada en una mesa de centro, que antes no estaba ahí.

—¿Y esa mesa? —preguntó Adrien.

—Oh, es solo algo que tengo planeado.

—¿Sí? ¿debería sentarme ahora?

—Si eso quieres.

Adrien estaba algo incómodo, ya que no comprendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero de todas formas, decidió que lo más sensato sería ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas, por lo que sin preguntar nada, se sentó.

—Vuelvo enseguida —Luka se levantó, se retiró.

Adrien aprovechó ese momento de soledad para dejar salir el aire que tenía contenido sin siquiera notarlo. Estaba algo incómodo, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir, parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho.

—Tus favoritos...

La voz de Luka lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, entonces levantó la vista y se encontró con miles de...

—¡Croissants! —gritó con los ojos brillantes, llenos de una increíble felicidad.

—Y con relleno de manjar.

—¡Esto es asombroso!

Adrien comenzó a deborar uno de los croissants, ¡era como probar el cielo! Entonces, se fijó en que Luka solo lo observaba con una tierna sonrisa. Era extraño que lo vieran comer.

—¿Tú no comerás nada?

—No. Son para ti.

Adrien trago en seco, limpió su boca con una servilleta y se irguió un poco.

—No puedo comer si tú no comes, es de mala educación.

Luka amplió su sonrisa.

—Eres un sol, pero realmente no tengo hambre —aclaró él.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto?

—Somos amigos, ¿no?

A ambos les había dolido aquella palabra. Como que... no les gustaba el término, se sentía realmente extraño utilizarlo.

—Sí... tienes razón... —respondió Adrien desanimado.

 **Como podrán notar, utilicé la idealización de lo que Luka pensaba sería una cita perfecta, más no fue de ése modo. De todas formas, el siguiente one-shot es la continuación de éste :D**


	23. Te amo

Adrien continuó comiendo en silencio. Pero no estaba callado en su mente, estaba analizando todo lo que había sucedido durante las últimas semanas, quizás también durante los últimos meses. Era inevitable notar que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado bastante, que habían compartido bastante tiempo, y que juntos se sentían distintos.

El mensaje de texto, aquél mensaje que no era un poema debido a que no rimaba, pero tampoco era un mensaje común... ése mensaje parecía ser una declaración de amor.

Por eso Luka sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado, por eso se desanimaba cuando Marinette estaba cerca. Luka sentía cosas por Adrien. Y él... aunque al principio sintió que estaba mal, que se estaba volviendo loco al dejar de lado sus sentimientos por su Lady... también sentía cosas por Luka.

Lo había admitido, después de mucho.

—No, no somos amigos.

—¿No lo somos? —Luka lo miró fijamente.

—Claro que no. Entre nosotros hay algo, de eso nos podemos dar cuenta solo con nuestras miradas y la cercanía que tenemos desde hace tiempo —la voz de Adrien sonó tímida, eso solo hizo que Luka lo viera aún más adorable que antes.

—¿Sientes cosas por mí? —preguntó esperanzado.

—La verdad es que al principio me sentía confundido, porque pensaba que me gustaba una chica, pero ella era tan fría, tan distante. Luego apareciste tú, y aunque al principio no quería admitir lo que sentía... hoy en día no lo puedo negar.

—¿No crees que solo sientes rencor por esa chica? Quizás solo estás confundido.

Adrien se levantó, para posicionarse frente a Luka. La diferencia de altura no era tanta, por lo que no se sintió cohibido.

—No lo creo. Cuando estábamos observando el anochecer en el techo, mi corazón latía de un modo asombroso, algo que nunca antes me había sucedido. Después de esa situación, en algunos momentos también me alegraste infinitamente. Provocas distintas reacciones en mí. Al principio me daba miedo, pero... me gusta.

Luka sonrió con ternura. Tenía fuertes deseos de llorar, se sentía hermoso ser correspondido en el amor, algo que jamás imaginó.

—Adrien, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy en éste momento. Pero las cosas no serán fáciles, las personas no aceptan a los que son diferentes, incluso hay quienes piensan que no deberíamos existir.

Adrien notó el dolor en el rostro de Luka.

—¿Te han dicho cosas feas?

—No solo a mí, a mí hermana también. Es horrible vivir en un mundo donde son pocos los que entienden que no todos piensan igual, que un hombre también puede enamorarse de otro, y no por eso es alguien malvado. Simplemente... somos personas, con distintos gustos.

—Luka, no debes hacerle caso a quienes no entienden. Cada uno es libre de decidir, la vida es una, hay que intentar ser feliz.

—¿Qué hay de tú padre? Eres modelo, eres alguien conocido. Podrías perder fama, podrías enfadar a tú padre...

Adrien tomó las manos de su amado, lo que provocó de inmediato un sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor. ¡Su corazón se saldría de su pecho!

—Nada de eso importa ahora. Lo único importante es que somos lo suficientemente valientes como para admitir lo que sentimos —Luka contenía las lágrimas, Adrien era muy especial —. Te amo, Luka.

El corazón de Luka se paralizó de inmediato.

—Te amo, Adrien.

Y Adrien abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Luka. Luka sintió su corazón más acelerado que nunca antes, esperaba quizás un primer beso, pero quizás eso sería demasiado rápido.


	24. Luka y Plagg

Existen algunos secretos que se supone deben ser guardados debido a la seguridad, así como es el caso de Plagg, que debe ser el secreto mejor guardado de Adrien.

Hay otro tipo de secretos que deben ser guardados solo por el pensamiento de algunas personas, que no pueden comprender lo grande que es el amor, que puede ser distinto a lo que los demás piensan, y que no es malo enamorarse de alguien de tú mismo sexo.

Es injusto tener novio y tener que esconderlo.

Luka y Adrien habían decidido tener su primera salida como novios, se dirigieron a un parque bastante alejado de la zona en la cual vivían, porque así no se encontrarían con ningún conocido.

Iban caminando de la mano, observando el paisaje. Las flores que había por esa zona eran hermosas.

—Lamento tanto que tengamos que salir a escondidas por mí culpa —se disculpó Adrien.

—¿Lo lamentas? Yo estoy feliz de poder salir contigo sin la necesidad de esconderme —aseguró Luka —. Lo único que me disgusta un poco es que tu mano no deja de sudar, es algo asqueroso, pero adorable.

Adrien se soltó rápidamente y limpió su mano en sus pantalones.

—¡Es que estoy tan nervioso! —sus lentes de sol casi cayeron de su rostro, debido a su brusco movimiento. Luka se los acomodó, como si fuera un niño pequeño —. Nunca antes imaginé tener una relación en secreto, es algo hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo... ¡se siente raro! No me gusta esconder nuestro amor.

—Mientras nosotros sepamos que nos amamos, todo estará bien. ¿Por qué quieres que el mundo lo sepa? Después de todo, nosotros comprendemos nuestro amor.

—Lo hacemos, pero no podemos vivir escondidos siempre.

—Eso lo sé. Pero pienso que por ahora debemos disfrutar de la relación, ya después los problemas los enfrentaremos juntos.

—¿Crees que podremos?

—Adrien, contigo soy capaz de todo —volvió a tomar la mano de su novio y besó la palma con todo el amor que sentía por él, intentando infundirle seguridad.

Siguieron caminando un rato más, hasta que al avanzar por un buen rato, se encontraron con unas ferias que se habían instalado. Eran distintos puestos.

—¡Podremos pasar un buen rato! —exclamó Luka, feliz.

Adrien observó los distintos puestos y su sonrisa se desvaneció. ¡Había un puesto dedicado a los distintos tipos de queso!

Antes de poder retener a Plagg, él salió de su bolsillo.

—¡Tienes que llevarme ahí! —exclamó la pequeña criatura negra.

Luka dejó salir un gritó de pánico al ver esa cosa.

—¡Adrien, un gato mutante salió de tú bolsillo! —se posicionó delante de su novio, escondiéndolo de la criatura.

—¿A quién llamas mutante, chico de cabello celeste? —preguntó Plagg.

—¡Y habla! —volvió a gritar Luka.

—Claro que habló, soy un Dios.

—¡Cielos! Siempre supe que los gatos se creían los dioses del mundo, pero nunca pensé que serían capaces de hablar.

Adrien salió del escondite y rodó sus ojos.

—Plagg, ¿por qué saliste? —lo regañó Adrien. Plagg sacó su lengua, burlándose de su portador.

—¡El queso me ganó!

—Mm... como si eso pudiera ser una buena excusa.

—¿Tú lo conoces...?

Y ambos se voltearon para observar a un Luka confundido. Parecía algo contrariado. Fue entonces cuando Adrien se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción más que confesar.

Entonces, Adrien contó toda la verdad sobre Plagg y obviamente: su identidad secreta.

Lo que le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que... no le importó el hecho de que fuera un súper-héroe. Estaba más que encantado con Plagg.

—Una vez que dejas de discutir y te comportas como un gatito real, eres una ternura —Luka acariciaba la cabeza de Plagg con dulzura.

—Después de tantos años, se siente bien recibir algo de cariño —Plagg ronroneaba.

—¿Nunca le haces cariño? ¡qué malvado eres! —regañó a Adrien.

—¡Oye! Es bastante peleador, solo le importa el queso —se defendió Adrien —. Además, deberías estar impresionado porque yo soy... ¡ya sabes!

Luka rió. Plagg ronroneó más fuerte.

—¿Celoso, muchacho? —preguntó Plagg sonriendo.

—¡Claro que no!

—Después hablaremos de eso, Adrien —aseguró Luka guiñando su ojo —. Ahora, vamos por queso para Plagg —empezó a levantarse.

—¡Amo a éste chico! —exclamó Plagg flotando al lado de Luka.

—¡Pero es mío! —gritó Adrien cruzándose de brazos, se estaba quedando atrás —. ¡No me dejen solo! —gritó.

—¡Entonces síguenos, no te quedes atrás! —le gritó Plagg y Adrien maldijo por lo bajo, bastante enojado.


	25. Ronroneo

Luego de haber revisado todos los puestos que encontraron, Adrien le regaló a Luka una nueva cuerda para guitarra. Luka le regaló a Adrien un collar con las iniciales JS, debido a su artista favorito. Y le compró una tierna cinta de color rojo a Plagg.

También por obligación Adrien compró queso, mucho queso. Y Luka compró cinco muffins, porque realmente se estaba empezando a morir de hambre.

Ambos fueron al sitio más apartado que encontraron, sin nadie cerca Plagg salió y tomó queso que comió de un solo bocado.

—Que quede claro desde ya que yo no usaré esa cinta en el cuello, podré parecer gato pero no lo soy —se quejó después de comer.

—¡Pero te verías adorable!

—La idea no es verme adorable, soy un Dios, tengo que imponer respeto.

—¿Crees que en ese tamaño puedes imponer respeto? No amigo, ni siquiera pareces real, eres como un muñeco.

—¡Adrien, ya calla a tú novio! —Plagg se cruzó de brazos, irritado.

Adrien no se inmutó, estaba disfrutando de la escena, era genial que por una vez Plagg fuese el objetivo de las burlas.

—Me recuerdas bastante a Kero ahora que lo pienso.

—¿Y quién es Kero?

—Antes, cuando yo era joven daban una serie llamada "Sakura Card Captor", ella tenía un guardián que se llamaba Kero. Pero... Kero era un peluche.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que parezco peluche?! —los pelos de Plagg se erizaron y Luka no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Pareces un peluche! —confirmó entre risas.

—¡Ya está!

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Plagg iba a atacar a Luka, había sacado las garras y estaba más que listo para flotar hacia él, o quizás saltar.

Pero Adrien lo tomó en sus manos y le metió todo un trozo de queso en la boca, haciendo que se relajara de inmediato, aunque aún tenía mirada asesina.

—Debe ser genial tener a un compañero así —comentó Luka.

—Es un buen amigo, pero es algo bipolar.

—¡Al menos no me apestan los pies!

Luka rió, Adrien iba a golpear a su kwami, pero él se alejó un poco.

—¿Sabes qué sería genial? Poder verte como... ya sabes... —Luka parecía tímido.

—¡No, ahora no! ¡tengo mucho queso!

—Lo lamentó —Adrien sonrió con travesura y después se transformó.

Luka observó todo boquiabierto.

Casi sintió algo en su entrepierna, porque realmente la transformación era demasiado... preciosa, excitante, única.

Adrien se veía realmente sexy con esos movimientos.

Cuando vio a Chat Noir, lo inspeccionó por completo y no pudo esconder la sonrisa. ¡Ése era su Adrien! Su niño bueno y angelical también tenía un lado sexy.

—¡Te ves magnífico!

Adrien se sonrojó, solo susurró un gracias.

—¿Tienes habilidades de gato incluidas?

—Claro, aunque es un poco incómodo.

Con algo de malicia, Luka se acercó más al felino y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza sus cabellos. Entonces, su teoría se confirmó: podía ronronear.

—¡No hagas eso! ¡ronronear es penoso!

—¡Pero si te ves adorable!

Las orejitas de Chat Noir bajaron, por la pena. Luka rió un poco, y él héroe se sonrojó.

—¡Eres tan lindo! —continuó acariciándolo y él no podía dejar de ronronear. Era tierno y al mismo tiempo bastante divertido.


	26. Deberíamos besarnos

Los novios se encontraban sentados juntos en una cafetería.

Habían quedado de acuerdo en no visitar los lugares que sus compañeros frecuentaban. Porque si querían tener una relación en secreto, debían tener ciertos cuidados.

Porque gracias a su relación secreta se perdían de los deliciosos pasteles pertenecientes a la panadería de Marinette. Eran como probar el cielo.

—Por lo menos el café de aquí es bueno —intentó ver el lado positivo Luka.

—Sabes que no me permiten beber café.

—Deberías. Es algo delicioso.

Había música en vivo, pero al menos era agradable. Estaban disfrutando de su cita.

Aunque Luka aún se encontraba algo anonadado de que su novio fuera Chat Noir.

—¿Es difícil trabajar con ella? —preguntó con código, no podía revelar demasiado.

Adrien agradeció sonriente el gesto.

—Ella es muy mandona, cree que debo hacer todo lo que dice. Pero de todas formas, somos un equipo. Eso es lo que importa.

—¿Han tenido batallas muy difíciles?

—Creo que una de las peores batallas fue con la nadadora, Ondine. Ella quería que todo París se inundara, quería ser la Reina Sirena.

Luka no se había visto afectado debido a que de por sí vivía en el agua, gracias a las locas ideas de su madre. Aparentemente, por esa ocasión se salvaron.

—¿Tuvieron que respirar bajo el agua, nadar y todo eso?

—Tuvimos aletas y todo lo necesario, fue excepcional.

Luka suspiró con admiración. Ser un superhéroe sí que tenía sus ventajas, aunque también sonaba algo aterrador.

—¿Y han tenido momentos incómodos también?

—Una vez para romper un hechizo, Ladybug tuvo que besarme en los labios...

Se detuvo, pero fue demasiado tarde. El rostro de Luka cambió. Se veía serio, bastante enojado.

¿Por qué se había molestado tanto?

—Luka, no te enojes. No te conocía en ese entonces.

Luka se enderezó en su asiento, aún serio.

—¿Y te gustó?

—¿Perdón?

—El beso.

Incómodo.

—La verdad es que ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

—Intentas hacer que me sienta bien, no hagas eso.

—¡Es que no te miento! Cuando caes bajo el hechizo de un akuma después no recuerdas absolutamente nada de lo que hiciste. Es un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Luka no sabía del tema, nunca le tocó pasar por una akumatización.

—Debe ser horrible pasar por algo así. No ser consciente de lo que haces —la voz del mayor tembló un momento.

—Te prometo que jamás te pasará, yo te cuidaré —Adrien instintivamente acariciaba los nudillos de su novio.

Luka observó el rostro de su novio. Tan infantil, tan tierno, tan inocente. Sus labios eran tan delgados, tan bellos, tan sabrosos.

Solo quería besarlo, demostrar lo mucho que lo amaba.

—¿Y si nos besamos? —las caricias se detuvieron.

—¿Qué?

—Que deberíamos basarnos.

¿En serio amaba tanto a Luka como para besar sus labios?

Con él aprendió a ser valiente. Con él pasó momentos muy tiernos y divertidos. Él lo escuchó sin criticarlo. Incluso sabía su secreto.

Claro que lo amaba.

Ambos se fueron acercando hasta que quedaron frente al otro (con la mesa de por medio), cerraron sus ojos y unieron sus labios en un tierno y esperado beso.

Fue un beso torpe, corto, pero hermoso.

Ambos lo anhelaban.

Sus corazones saltaban, nerviosos. Estaban dichosos.

Lo que no sabían era que... habían cometido el peor error posible, porque algunas personas habían reconocido a Adrien y habían tomado fotografías de su beso.


	27. Apoyo mutuo

Ambos jóvenes se separaron del beso. Ambos se sentían de distintos modos. Por un lado, Adrien se sentía realmente bien, realmente feliz. Su corazón no dejaba de latir. Por otro lado, Luka sentía que aquello era único. Fue un beso inexperto, pero al mismo tiempo mágico para ambos.

Pero la magia no puede ser eterna.

—¡Será mejor que se busquen un hotel! —gritó un señor que se encontraba ahí presente.

—¿Ustedes saben lo mal que está lo que hicieron? Son dos hombres. Se supone que los hombres deben estar con mujeres.

—Además, si quieren procrear en el futuro, necesitarán de una mujer.

Adrien estaba temblando por completo. Había olvidado que estaban en un lugar público. Sentía que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo. Luka veía a su novio con culpabilidad, porque él había insistido en besarlo.

Los murmullos no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Luka podía ver como los ojos de su novio se empezaban a cristalizar.

—Tranquilo, saldremos de aquí... —susurró.

Luka lo ayudó a levantarse y lo tomó de la mano. Salieron corriendo de aquél lugar. Aunque, él mayor alcanzó a escuchar como una de esas personas comentaba que aquél era Adrien Agreste. Sabían que eso les traería repercusiones.

Llegaron a un callejón.

—¡Eso fue muy fuerte! Jamás esperé que crearamos todo un debate.

La respiración de Adrien seguía acelerada, su corazón también. Luka colocó sus manos en sus hombros, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

—Solo respira. Respira. Todo está bien ahora.

Adrien respiraba del modo en el que Luka se lo indicaba. De ese modo, consiguió calmarse un poco. Al sentirse tranquilo, abrazó a Luka buscando un refugio, un lugar en el cual sentirse seguro.

—Deberíamos ir a mí casa, porque en tú casa las cosas pueden ponerse feas.

Adrien asintió, no quería pensar en su padre.

—Yo puedo ayudar. Solo porque sé que caminar sería peligroso —opinó Plagg.

Adrien sonrió agradecido.

—Pero me deberás muchísimo queso —advirtió.

—Cómo sea...

Adrien se transformó al verificar que no había nadie cerca. Ya era Chat Noir. Luka silbó en admiración, Adrien evitó sonrojarse.

—¡Vamos! —él ojiazul saltó a los brazos de su novio, que lo atrapó del modo más rápido que pudo.

—¿No deberías preguntar antes?

—¿Por qué? Soy tú novio, tengo mis derechos especiales.

Adrien no respondió nada y emprendió camino a casa de su novio.

Una vez ahí, ingresaron por la ventana directamente a la habitación del chico.

Chat Noir acabó con la transformación, Adrien se dejó caer en la cama, con la compañía de Luka.

—Adrien, sé que las cosas se pondrán difíciles a partir de ahora. Pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo, que te defenderé de todos y no te dejaré solo —prometió.

—Y yo tampoco te dejaré solo. Te amo. Seré tu apoyo y tú defensor. Incluso si eso... —tragó con dificultad —, significa tener que enfrentar a mí padre.

—No lo enfrentaras solo —aseguró Luka tomando fuertemente la mano de Adrien. Ambos se estaban mirando con detenimiento, haciendo una muda promesa con sus ojos.


	28. Hombro para llorar

Ambos seguían tendidos en la cama. Luka había considerado que sería una buena idea preparar algo de comida. Pero no quería dejar a su novio solo. Él lo necesitaba.

—¿Sabes algo? Nunca pensé que ser adolescente fuese algo tan complicado. Pensé que mi vida siempre dependería de obedecer a papá y nada más. Ahora estoy aquí, con un amor prohibido luchando.

Adrien se sentó, su rostro demostraba contrariedad. Luka lo imitó, sentándose también.

—Cuando yo tenía catorce, jamás pensé que algún día sería homosexual —confesó Luka.

Adrien lo miró con algo de sorpresa.

—¿No te diste cuenta cuando eras joven?

Luka sonrió de lado.

—Lo descubrí recién a los dieciséis. Porque las chicas me parecían hermosas, tenía citas con algunas, pero jamás me llenaron, jamás sentí una felicidad infinita —explicaba Luka —. En cambio, al ver a chicos sí me pasaban cosas distintas. Mi corazón se aceleraba y me costaba mucho hablar.

—¿Aún así salías con chicas?

—Porque no sabía que era homosexual. Además, ¿qué esperabas? Hoy en día nadie habla del tema de la homosexualidad. Lo esconden. Uno lo debe descubrir por su cuenta.

Adrien pensó un poco en las palabras del mayor y se dio cuenta de que en televisión en ocasiones mostraban parejas homosexuales. Pero en las noticias sí hablaban de ellos, era solo para demostrar tragedias.

Y en el colegio te hablaban del mismo discurso de siempre: los chicos salen con chicas, y las chicas con chicos.

—Debió ser muy difícil para ti.

—Lo fue. Jamás tuve con quién hablar al respecto, me sentía muy solo. Incluso... llegué a pensar que era distinto, que no era normal.

Al ver lágrimas en los celestes ojos de su novio, Adrien se acercó y lo abrazó. Le permitió llorar.

—No me gusta tener que esconderme cuando sé que no estoy haciendo nada malo. ¿Por qué me tachan de inmoral solo por amar a alguien de mí mismo sexo? —sollozó.

Adrien lo abrazó.

—Tú no eres malo, no tiene nada de malo amar a alguien de tú mismo sexo. El amor es un sentimiento hermoso, debes ser feliz. Que no te importe lo que digan los demás.

Luka lloraba y Adrien lo abrazaba con fuerza, acariciaba también su espalda.

Jamás pensó ver a su novio tan quebrado. Era una nueva faceta, le gustaba. Aunque suene un poco raro... le gustaba ser quien reconfortara a su novio.

Luka se separó.

—Lo lamentó, se supone que yo te debía animar a ti y no al revés.

—No tienes que disculparte. Cada vez que quieras llorar, yo seré tú hombro.

Luka no se resistió y besó los labios de Adrien. Adrien correspondió. Éste beso fue más tierno, más natural que su primer beso.


	29. Escena en la ducha

Los novios se encontraban aún en la cama. Hasta que de un momento a otro, tocaron la puerta. Luka se levantó a abrir y permitió que su hermana ingresará a la habitación.

Juleka lo primero que hizo fue darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, era un abrazo de apoyo. Luka acarició la espalda de su hermana con un cariño fraternal que solo ellos comprendían.

Luka cerró la puerta y los tres jóvenes se sentaron en la cama. Al principio hubo un silencio algo incómodo para los tres. Pero fue Juleka quien acabó con aquél silencio.

—Quiero decir que estoy orgullosa de que ustedes admitan quienes son sin tener miedo a nada. Es una actitud muy valiente por su parte —los felicitó la fémina.

—Es valiente, pero aún así las personas no comprenden bien lo que es el amor. ¿De qué sirve ser valiente si el mundo nos tacha de locos? —preguntó Adrien.

—No todos los ven así. Y de ser así ¿qué? Debería importarles solamente la opinión de aquellos a quienes quieren, como sus amigos o familiares —les recriminó Juleka.

—Juleka tiene razón en ese sentido, Adrien. El mundo es demasiado grande, es imposible complacer a todas las personas.

Juleka asintió orgullosa.

—Además Luka, no eres el único en la familia que tiene gustos distintos. Nunca pensé que admitiría esto en voz alta, pero soy lesbiana —confesó. Aunque ya lo había confesado aquella vez jugando Verdad o Reto. Pero ahora se sentía mejor, estaba en familia.

—Y yo jamás te juzgaría por tus decisiones. Sabes que te amo, hermana —ambos se dieron un abrazo, era un momento muy emotivo.

Cuando la madre Couffaine apareció, invitó a Adrien a tomar el té con ellos. Había comprado un pastel en la Panadería Dupain-Cheng.

—Yo quiero que sepan que no estoy en contra de su relación. Después de todo, Luka, eres mi hijo y no porque seas homosexual significa que eres distinto. Para mí sigues siendo él mismo. Sigues siendo mi hijo.

Luka no pudo evitar llorar. Era la primera vez que su madre hablaba del tema.

—Siempre serás mi niño, no importa lo que hagas yo te seguiré amando.

Luka se levantó para darle un abrazo a su madre. Solo que al hacerlo, provocó que la taza de té de Adrien se volcará en su ropa. Adrien quedó empapado.

Besó a su madre, le agradeció por su apoyo y luego observó a su novio. Se sintió muy torpe.

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡no me di cuenta! Fue la emoción del momento.

—No hay problema.

Luka guió a Adrien a la ducha perteneciente a su habitación. Adrien se estaba desvistiendo, mientras Luka sacaba de su ropa para prestarle a Adrien.

Una vez que Adrien se encontró completamente desnudo, Luka abrió la puerta ¡y lo vio!

Adrien no pudo evitar el dejar salir un grito y cubrirse con sus manos. Luka por su parte estaba sonrojado, había visto todo, realmente todo.

—Lo siento, pensé que ya estarías dentro de la ducha —expresó entre risas.

—¡Luka! ¡se supone que es privado! —Adrien seguía rojo debido a la vergüenza de haber sido visto desnudo.

—Adrien, Rayito de Sol, no es como si tuvieras algo que no hubiera visto antes. De hecho, lo veo todos los días al vestirme.

Adrien estaba demasiado ruborizado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan incómodo?

—¡Oh, vamos! —y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Luka también se desnudó.

Adrien abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa de aquella actitud. ¡Su novio estaba demente! ¡era un loco!

Sin querer verlo por más tiempo, corrió a la ducha y en ella se encerró. Luka tuvo miedo de que se cayera, se colocó el calzoncillo y cuando lo vio a salvo, no pudo contenerse de darle un beso en los labios.

Adrien seguía sonrojado, ahora le costaba un poco más verlo a los ojos.

—Lava bien tus pies, se ven negros —expresó antes de salir del baño sin poder contener sus risas.


	30. Felices para siempre

Tristemente en la vida de nuestros queridos protagonistas no todo podía ser felicidad. Aunque siendo sinceros, ¿qué sería de la vida sin algo de dificultades? ¿qué diversión tendría vivir sin problemas?

Porque si todo fuera sencillo, no sabríamos lo importantes que somos para algunas personas, lo que están dispuestos a hacer por nosotros.

Adrien tuvo que enfrentar a su padre, que no estaba nada feliz.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que se está diciendo de ti, Adrien? Se supone que eres un Agreste y es un apellido importante, un apellido que se debe cuidar y merece ser respetado —lo regañaba su padre.

—¿Por qué un apellido es más importante que mis sentimientos? —se atrevió a enfrentarlo.

—Porque somos millonarios y hay una imagen que mantener, es el mundo en el que vivimos. Y no quiero que me hables de sentimientos, eres un niño, no sabes lo que dices.

—¡No porque tú no sepas amar significa que yo soy igual a ti! —gritó —. ¡Estoy seguro de que mis sentimientos son verdaderos!

—Es solo un capricho, es normal a tú edad. Pero tranquilo, te llevaré con el mejor psicólogo de París.

—¿Un psicólogo? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Estás enfermo, y como todo enfermo debes ser tratado. No es normal que un adolescente crea que es gay. ¿Acaso has vivido cada experiencia de tú vida? Por supuesto que no. Solo estás confundido.

Adrien se enojó tanto que simplemente salió corriendo. Se refugió en su habitación y en ella lloró amargamente. Hubiera deseado contar con el apoyo de su padre, pero él no lo comprendía. ¡Lo trataba como si estuviera enfermo!

Le contó todo a su novio, él le demostró su apoyo y le prometió que no lo abandonaría.

Algo irónico fue que Volpina regresó. Lila estaba realmente celosa por su relación, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa. Y fue muy difícil derrotarla. Incluso había tomado a Luka como rehén, ¡fue todo un espectáculo!

Adrien tuvo que ir con el psicólogo. Era incómodo hablar de sus sentimientos con un desconocido, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Gabriel le había prohibido ver a su novio, no iba a tolerar que su hijo estuviera metido en cosas inmorales. Gabriel no escuchaba a nadie.

Y, la madre de Luka fue a hablar con él. Pero como bien sabía Adrien, no sirvió de nada.

Solo para que Gabriel tomará la peor decisión de todas: se llevaría a Adrien de París. Irían a vivir a Estados Unidos. Ahí terminaría el colegio, y después contaría con las mejores Universidades. Era una decisión tomada.

—¡No me quiero ir! —lloró abrazando a su novio.

Luka acariciaba su espalda con completo cariño, también se sentía terriblemente mal, pero no lo haría sentir peor.

—Encontraremos una solución, tranquilo.

Una semana después, sus compañeros le hicieron una fiesta de despedida. Ya todos sabían que se iría, y el día anterior la tierna Marinette había sido akumatizada. Ella realmente apreciaba a Adrien y no quería perderlo.

Fue una sorpresa para él. Luka pensó en lo ciego que era su novio, más no le dijo absolutamente nada. No valía la pena.

En la fiesta hubo lágrimas, bailes y diversión. Hicieron apuestas por última vez, y jugaron algunas tonterías. Querían que el último día de Adrien en París fuera inolvidable.

Cada uno leyó un discurso para él rubio. Lo hicieron llorar como nunca antes.

—Mañana me iré, y antes de eso, quiero que tú tengas esto —Adrien le entregó su Miraculous a su novio —. Él y tú se entienden muy bien, y sé que el mal continuará aunque yo no este.

—¿Quieres que yo sea Chat Noir ahora?

—No se me ocurre nadie mejor.

Se dieron un abrazo y después un beso. Era un beso de despedida, puesto que Luka no podría ir a despedirse de su amado. Todo era un asco, no tenían cómo despedirse.

—Adrien, te prometo que cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad iré por ti. Solo debes esperarme.

—¿Me esperaras durante cuatro años?

—Es una promesa. Además, no te dejaré solo. Tendrás un correo mío todos los días, cuenta con ello.

Luka cumplió con su promesa. A pesar de que Adrien estaba solo (porque después de todo, su padre no había viajado, él estaba internado en un colegio).

Incluso, Luka había descubierto que como Chat Noir tenía el poder de viajar si comía un camembert de color rojo. El problema era que solo podía hacerlo siendo él felino, por lo que Adrien no tenía modo de ver a su kwami.

Luka lo visitaba todas las noches en secreto. Le contaba de cómo iba todo en París, de como había mejorado Hawk Moth y de cuánto lo extrañaba, lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Seguían con su relación.

Cuando Adrien cumplió los diecisiete, Luka llegó con la peor noticia de todas. Algo que cambiaría la vida de Adrien para siempre.

—Yo... lo siento tanto.

—¡Déjame solo!

—Adrien... yo...

Y Luka se fue. Sin saber qué sería la última noche en la cual podría visitar a su novio, ¿o ya no eran novios? No sabía qué pensar.

Sucede que Adrien se enteró de que su padre era Hawk Moth. Y que él junto a Ladybug y otros héroes nuevos habían conseguido derrotarlo. Pero... no sobrevivió.

Lo odiaba, le guardaba rencor, pero aún así... ¡era su padre! Sintió un gran dolor.

La noche siguiente esperó a Luka, solo que no apareció. Quería besarlo, quería disculparlo y decirle que lo entendía, que después de todo... Gabriel forjó su propio destino por el mal caminó.

Vio un correo de su novio y se sintió el peor idiota del mundo entero.

"Adrien, ayer planeaba despedirme de ti, porque como derrotamos al mal, ya no son necesarios los Miraculous. Entonces, no podré continuar con las visitas.

Extrañaré verte todas las noches, realmente eres especial para mí.

Plagg también me hará falta, y él te extrañaba mucho. Aunque no quería que lo supieras, él lloraba cada vez que volvíamos a casa. Decía que era doloroso no poder hablar con el papanatas.

PD: MARINETTE SIEMPRE FUE LADYBUG".

Adrien lloró por aquél correo.

No pudo besarlo una última vez, eso era lo que más le dolía.

Cada noche se escribían, aunque no era lo mismo que verse personalmente. De todas formas, también hacían vídeo-llamadas. Su relación no moría, aún se amaban.

El día que Adrien cumplió finalmente los dieciocho años, tal y como Luka prometió, lo fue a buscar.

—¡Luka! —ambos se besaron debido a la emoción de volver a verse.

Luka estaba enorme y bastante musculoso. Por alguna razón... estaba aún más alto.

—Te prometí que regresaría y que seríamos felices. Ahora podemos volver a París, donde todos te esperan.

Se tomaron de la mano.

Aquella era una promesa: ser felices por siempre. Ambos sabían que aún eran jóvenes y que podían suceder muchas cosas aún con sus vidas. Pero de algo estaban seguros: disfrutarían de su relación al máximo, mientras pudieran.

Porque sabían que su amor era verdadero, y que juntos podrían contra todos los retos que el destino les pusiera. Ya habían podido contra la distancia, ¿por qué motivo ahora no podrían ser felices juntos?


End file.
